


Someone New

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo becomes her. Set before season 9, but has spoilers from season 14!





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

I did it. I ran and I am now free from Paul. My hands tremble at the thought. I start to cry. No more beatings. No more being small and feeling like nothing. It's a new start. I am now Jo Wilson a badass surgeon. That wasn't left by her parents when she was two weeks or raised by awful and abusive foster parents. 

It was time for her to be a new person. Brooke may as well have been dead because she was never going to be her again.


End file.
